infearfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy was the leading protagonist of the British psychological thriller, ''In Fear''. She and Tom had been heading for an Irish music festival before becoming victims to an unknown assailant while searching for the supposed Kilairney House Hotel along the backwood roads. She was portrayed by actress Alice Englert. It is assumed that she (as well as Tom) is from England. Plot Lucy (visually) is the first character to be introduced, and can technically be accounted for as she is the first person mentioned in the intro. The film opens up on her observing writing on the wall of a stall, reading "if a man hurts an innocent person, the evil will fall back upon him and the fool will be destroyed." She then pulls out a pen and proceeds to write "or not" below it, just as she hears another stall creaking open. Her and Tom then leave the pub in a rush. Tom presents he has booked a room at a hotel for a night as the festival would not be playing anything until tomorrow. Agreeing, they waited until approximately 7:00pm for a guide to lead them to the hotel, who drove a Land Rover. While they drove, she mentioned that barman had chatted her up and Tom revealed that an incident had occurred between him and the locals at the pub. According to him, a man spilt his drink over him and he ended up paying for him and all of his local friends. Following the Land Rover to a crossing, they were then directed to go forward by the driver, who then took off down the second road from the main. They then discover a gate which is chained, and from the car Lucy watches Tom unlock it before coming outside. Getting the gate unlocked, the two witness the locals drive by and Lucy questions if they were the men from the pub. Heading through and onto the lane on the moor, Lucy observes the environment and claims it's a sad-looking field. When they come to the crossroad, Lucy attempts to direct Tom to follow the map rather than the sign, which directs them in the opposite lane to what the map says. She observes a lone, beaten down residence and as they pull down the right lane, she finds a man standing outside of the shack staring at them. She tries telling Tom about what she saw, but he dismisses it. Appearance Based on her appearance, Lucy is a young lady from what is presumed an English background and is estimated to be about 19 years old. She wears light clothing including a red-pink shirt, reddish undercoat, and brown overcoat and sometimes wears a red-pink scarf; as well as jeans and small boots. She wears multiple rings on her fingers and has a bracelet on her right wrist. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and her skin is a soft tone. Later on in the film, Lucy's head is wounded and she thus has blood flowing down and staining her face. Personality Description "Played by Alice Englert, Lucy is an unimpeachable young lady who is the recent interest to Tom. Innocent and highly observant, she proves that she can be doubtful at times and has issues with feeling pressured anxiety, proven to later be an actuality than paranoia. While she is very passionate, when her own trust is doubted she can find herself defensive, and is overall an avenger for both revenge and redemption." Background THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS BASED ON THEORY GIVEN THROUGH ACTUAL FILM REFERAL. Deleted scenes * In a photo taken during a scene, Lucy is seen holding a torch alone scavenging the ground, and in the back of her is Max's outpost. The scene is assumed to have been tied in to more explanation on the outpost's operations and intentions, and is obviously shot after Tom's disappearance. The scene itself could have been the result of a different ending. Trivia * The name "Lucy" can be a whole singular name but can be the shortened version of the names Lucille, or even perhaps the more lesser, Lucia. In this case, Lucy's full name might be either of the two, but seems unlikely as there is no further proof supporting this theory. * The character tends to repetitively refer to Tom and her as actually friends rather than a new couple whenever the question is brought up. This could be because she might be trying protect themselves and their personal business from Max. It could be because she might feel a bit ashamed to be dating for just two weeks as well (this is backed by multiple statements involving her preaching you cannot "have a two-week anniversary"). The third option is based around a theory involving her and Max, one of which the actress herself originally mentioned but was further unexplored. * Alice tended to describe Lucy as the "quiet, avenging angel who had to have her ways corrupted." Gallery Film images 138555.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Resize.jpeg Fared 00 42 49 00005.jpg In-Fear-Alice-Englert-in-front-of-car.jpg Fear 00 04 02 00000.jpg Still-of-alice-englert-in-in-fear-(2013).jpg Behind the Scenes Fear 7 225.jpg -In-Fear-2013-Behind-the-scenes-alice-englert-34412595-500-333.jpg Character photoshoots, promotions, and teasers 25temmuz006.jpg 168088.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg Infear.jpg Infearheade4r3432.jpg Reference # In Fear on Wikipedia (2014). Full plot retrieved on 18 September 2016. # Behind the Scenes section of In Fear. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Fate Unknown Character Category:Main Articles Category:Incomplete Article